grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
"Demon Hunter" Ankoku Sia
Appearance About 6'1", and 180 pounds, Sia is a skinny but built person. He has dyed his hair black hair and has it tied into a ponytail. Grey streaks run through it. He has yellow eyes. His face has sharp features and has constant look of analyzing the situation. Sia now has a scar below his left eye and wears an eyepatch over his other for an unknown reason. He wears black cloak, covering most of his body, the hood in almost all circumstances. He has a bounty of 100,000,000 beli. Personality Sia is a very secretive person. He refrains from speaking unless needed; he prefers actions over words. However, once Sia spends enough time with people, he can come to trust them and will open up into a fun-loving person. Besides this, he finds killing for no purpose dishonorable and wasteful; yet, if it must be done to further his own goals, he will do it reluctantly. Biography Born in a small village in the North Blue. This village was different from others, as it was one with nature, houses were built around trees and many animals were tamed for food, and protection. While others were hunted by the villagers. This was Sia's home town. He grew up an average bowmen and below average with knives;however, he never gave up in trying to bring back the biggest kill in competitions. And he did, for what he lacked with weapons, he made up for in stealth and strategy. He lived like this until one fateful afternoon, when the worst thing imaginable happened: in an attempt to escape the marines, pirates came to the island unaware that there were people that lived there. The marines promptly followed. To flush out the pirates, the marines decided to light fire to the forest. It worked, until the pirates managed to escape. And while the fire continued to rage, the marines also left, leaving the villagers defenseless against the flames surrounding them. The end result was the complete destruction of Sia's homeland and the deaths of everyone in his village. Sia only survived because he was out on the sole boat the village owned fishing(got to get those minerals). Sia distraught after the loss set out to find the people responsible, marines and the pirates. Sia would make sure both paid. He became the first mate of the Oblivion Pirates and with his Captain, Rickert. They sailed into the Grand line to accomplish their dreams. They did many things in the Grand Line. They recruited some of the strongest of the generation, most notably Stingray and Kyrr, they set off on adventure. After a long adventure through the grand line, and gathering a large crew, it was destroyed. Only Sting, Rickert, and Sia survived. And none wish to speak of what happened that day. Sting went his own way while Rickert and Sia fell under the Heavy metal flag for protection from the marines. They felt they were stronger than the absurd captain, but they couldn't take on the entire force of the marines. Current Events Ankoku Sia has appeared throughout various events since this time, including the incident at Alambil and his proposed execution. He is no longer a member of a Warlord's crew and the general public believes him to be long dead. Character Stats Category:Pirate Category:NPC